Crónicas de un desertor
by Ulises in silence
Summary: ¿Cómo llegó Helia a Fuente Roja? Y lo más importante: ¿por qué abandonó la escuela cuando se convirtió en el mejor especialista?
1. Ansiedad

**NOTA**: Winx Club no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes.

La mansión Deramore estaba de lo más revuelta aquel día. Las criadas corrían de un lado para otro limpiando y ordenando, el jardinero podaba los setos con premura, la cocinera trataba de no quemar el asado e, incluso el viejo Friedrich parecía un poco nervioso. El motivo de tanto ajetreo era la visita de Saladino, director de la prestigiosa escuela Fuente Roja, además del padre del Señor Deramore.

Helia también estaba emocionado por el encuentro con su abuelo, aunque tenía un mal presentimiento. Había cumplido dieciséis años el pasado mes de septiembre y eso conllevaba tomar una serie de decisiones como, por ejemplo, la escuela a la que iba a asistir. Su abuelo era una persona comprensiva, pero sus padres no. Ya le habían comentado en más de una ocasión que debía ir a Fuente Roja como su hermano Marcus. Este, por su parte, tampoco le apoyaba demasiado. Para Marcus lo más importante era el prestigio, la reputación y el dinero, justo igual que para su padre. Su hermano pequeño y él eran totalmente opuestos. A Helia le gustaban las cosas sencillas, dejar volar la imaginación y poco le importaba el qué dirán.

Abstraído en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de la hora. Su madre le había insistido en que estuviera preparado a las nueve. Llevaba puesta la camisa blanca recién planchada, los pantalones del traje y sus zapatos brillaban, pero sus manos estropeaban la elegancia de la ropa. Estaban manchadas de tinta, grafito y pinturas del dibujo que había estado haciendo. Miró el papel, orgulloso. Los colores y tonalidades formaban una armonía perfecta en forma de pájaros volando hacia el sol poniente. En ese momento el viejo Friedrich entró en la habitación. Se le veía agitado.

-¡Son más de las nueve!-exclamó-Su madre le está esperando en el salón.

Helia se miró las manos.

-Oh, lo siento. Me puse a dibujar y...

-No me dé más explicaciones y dese prisa. Le cubriré mientras tanto.

-Gracias, Friedrich.

Helia salió disparado hacia el aseo y se lavó las manos todo lo rápido que pudo. Su madre frunció el ceño en cuanto le vio aparecer por las escaleras. Friedrich le guiñó un ojo y se retiró en silencio.

-¿Se puede saber qué has estado haciendo? ¡Te dije que estuvieras a las nueve! Tu abuelo está a punto de llegar.

-No me di cuenta de la hora. Estaba dibujando.

La Señora Deramore arrugó la nariz y frunció aún más el ceño en gesto de desaprobación. Helia, sin embargo, estaba acostumbrado a suscitar ese tipo de reacciones cada vez que mencionaba sus dibujos.

-Más te valdría dedicarte a otras cosas, Helia. Deberías aprender de tu hermano. Pareces un crío.

Helia desvió la mirada hacia Marcus. Estaba impecablemente vestido y su pelo relucía como un escudo. Estaba hablando con su padre, que asentía continuamente. Su último deseo era asemejarse a él, por muy perfecto que lo considerasen sus padres y el resto del mundo.

* * *

Saladino se presentó en la mansión cerca de las nueve y media. Había llegado en una nave roja espectacular que aparcaron en la pista de aterrizaje del jardín trasero. Su abuelo se quedaría unos días con ellos antes de que empezara el curso escolar en Fuente Roja. Helia observó nada más entrar que, aparentemente, los años no pasaban para Saladino. Su cara era la misma de siempre y su pelo blanco continuaba siendo largo y lacio. Naturalmente, iba acompañado de su gran bastón en forma de serpiente y de un hombre robusto del que se despidió poco después de llegar.

-Bienvenido a casa, padre.-anunció el Señor Deramore.

-Ya sabéis que siempre es un placer veros a todos.

Saladino saludó calurosamente a los señores Deramore y luego miró a los chicos.

-¡Cuánto habéis crecido!-dijo-Ya sois hombres hechos y derechos.

-Tú lo has dicho, abuelo.-contestó Marcus-En cambio, tú sigues como siempre. Serán cosas de magos.

Una carcajada inundó el salón.

-La cena está servida, señores. Ya pueden pasar al comedor.-indicó Beatrice, una de las criadas.

* * *

El comedor estaba precioso aquella noche. Habían decorado la mesa con velas y hermosos ramos de flores. También se habían limpiado las lámparas expresamente y habían puesto el carísimo mantel que a la Señora Deramore tanto le gustaba. La comida era sabrosa y abundante, a pesar de que solamente había cinco comensales. Los señores Deramore, Marcus y Saladino conversaban animadamente sobre los negocios de la familia y lo que había sucedido en los últimos tiempos. Helia permanecía en silencio, ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ni la comida, ni las velas, ni los adornos eran capaces de calmar su ansiedad. Sabía que tendría que enfrentarse al momento de la verdad tarde o temprano. Fue Marcus quien, finalmente, abrió la caja de los truenos.

-Estoy deseando que comience el curso, abuelo. Seguro que este año tienes preparado algo interesante.

-Claro que sí. Dentro de unos meses se celebrará un campeonato para elegir al mejor especialista de Magix. Estamos todos muy emocionados.

A Helia se le hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando su abuelo habló de nuevo.

-Dime, Helia ¿ya sabes a qué escuela vas a ir?

El chico se dispuso a contestar, pero su padre lo interrumpió.

-Asistirá a Fuente Roja, por supuesto. Es la mejor escuela.

-¡Vaya! No sabía que fuéramos a tener otro especialista en la familia. Es una magnífica noticia.

Todos clavaron sus miradas en él.

-Bueno... la verdad es que a mí me gustaría ir a la Escuela de Arte.

Las palabras brotaron de su boca sin querer.

-¿Ya estás otra vez con esas?-le reprochó su padre-Es hora de que dejes de decir estupideces, Helia.

-Sí.-intervino Marcus-Esa es una escuela de perdedores.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en el comedor y, durante algunos minutos, solo se escuchó el ruido de los cubiertos al cortar la comida. Saladino le echó un vistazo a su nieto, que miraba el plato sin comer nada.

-¿Estás bien, Helia?

-Está perfectamente, abuelo. Lo que le pasa es que no le gusta que saquemos el tema de la Escuela de Arte.

Helia lanzó una mirada desafiante a su hermano.

-Cállate, Marcus.

-Esas no son formas de hablarle a tu hermano, Helia.-la Señora Deramore volvía a estar enfadada.

Su padre también se unió a la charla.

-Marcus lleva razón. Ir a ese sitio significaría arruinar tu futuro y eso es lo último que queremos. Todo eso del arte no te traerá más que problemas. Ninguno de mis hijos tirará su vida por la borda de una manera tan absurda.

Helia sintió que algo se removía en su interior. Algo que no podría describir, pero que se parecía bastante a un ataque de furia contenida.

-¡Basta ya!-gritó-¡Estoy harto de que todos decidáis por mí sin ni siquiera preguntarme! Escuchadme bien: no voy a ir a Fuente Roja.

Acto seguido, se levantó de la mesa y se fue del comedor. De nuevo, silencio. Había tanta tensión en el ambiente que el aire podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

-Creo que voy a ir a hablar con él.

Saladino se dispuso a abandonar su asiento, pero su hijo le detuvo.

-Será mejor que lo dejes, padre. Últimamente está muy alterado.

-Está bien. Iré a verle después de la cena.

Marcus reía escandalosamente.

-¡La Escuela de Arte! Menuda tontería...


	2. Resignación

No era la primera vez que Helia se sentía como un extraño en su propia casa. La mansión se había convertido en una especie de cárcel y él en un presidiario que esperaría eternamente la clemencia de sus padres y su hermano. Miró el dibujo de los pájaros con un profundo pesar. En momentos como aquel le hubiera encantado volar libremente sin que nadie tratase de controlar su vida.

También estaba su abuelo. Sabía que la noticia de que asistiría a Fuente Roja iba a alegrarle muchísimo y, seguramente, ahora estuviera decepcionado. Tenía que hacerse a la idea de que estaba completamente solo; es más, siempre lo había estado. ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil?

Entonces notó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Helia...

-Lo siento, abuelo. De verdad que lo siento muchísimo.

Saladino esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-No tienes que disculparte. Entiendo que ahora mismo estás sometido a mucha presión. Es normal reaccionar así.

Helia permaneció callado. Quizás alguien le apoyaba, aunque fuera un poco.

-Solo quiero que me digas si de verdad estás bien. Pareces triste, Helia.

El chico agachó la cabeza. Le ardían las mejillas, pero no quería llorar delante de su abuelo.

-No puedo más. Mis padres nunca están con nada de lo que hago. Sé perfectamente que todo cambiaría si me pareciese más a Marcus. No soy el hijo perfecto, aunque...

-Escúchame, Helia. No tienes que imitar a nadie solo por complacer a los demás. Cada uno es como es y, por mucho que te empeñes, jamás podrás cambiar eso.

Su abuelo estaba en lo cierto. Jamás podría cambiar, ni tampoco tenía la intención de hacerlo.

-Quiero irme de esta casa, abuelo. Quiero estar en la Escuela de Arte.

-Ya lo sé. El problema es que tus padres no van a estar de acuerdo.

Y era verdad. Lo peor era que su abuelo no se equivocaba. La Escuela de Arte estaba a años luz de él y seguía alejándose por momentos.

-¿Y por qué no vienes a Fuente Roja? Te aseguro que no es tan malo como piensas.

-No estoy hecho para pelear. Sería un especialista pésimo.

Saladino se sorprendió ante el comentario de su nieto.

-Tú puedes ser lo que te propongas, Helia. Además, no lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes. Ser un especialista no solo consiste en pelear. Nosotros, junto con las escuelas de hechicería y la Compañía de la Luz, procuramos el equilibrio de la Dimensión Mágica. Encontrarás un sitio allí.

-Gracias por tratar de convencerme, abuelo. Aunque al final tendré que ir, me guste o no.

-Entones te aconsejo que afrontes esto de una manera más positiva. Estoy convencido de que llegarás muy lejos en la escuela. Espera y verás.

Saladino abrazó a su nieto. Le entristecía que no le permitieran decidir su futuro, pero Fuente Roja iba a ser una opción muy buena y estaba decidido a demostrárselo.

-Creo que deberíamos bajar para contárselo a tus padres. No quiero que estemos enfadados los pocos días que voy a estar aquí.

Helia asintió. Ya había hecho teatro muchas veces, así que interpretar el papel de hijo arrepentido iba a ser pan comido.

* * *

Los señores Deramore estaban sentados en el salón con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Ya has hablado con él?-preguntó Edgard, el señor Deramore.

-Sí. De hecho, ha vendido conmigo.-explicó Saladino-Pasa, Helia.

El chico se dirigió a sus padres. La furia contenida se había calmado un poco desde la cena.

-Aceptad mis disculpas. Lo que he hecho ha estado fuera de lugar.

Margarite se pasó una mano por su espeso cabello oscuro.

-Tienes que aprender a controlarte, hijo. Esta vez ha quedado en familia, pero ¿qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido una cena de negocios o una reunión?

-Estoy de acuerdo. No puedes ponerte así por algo tan estúpido como lo de la Escuela de Arte. Ha sido una rabieta de adolescente.

Aquella clase de respuestas eran de esperar viniendo de sus padres. Helia sintió unas ganas locas de ponerlos en su sitio, pero se contuvo y guardó silencio. Recordó el papel de hijo modélico y arrepentido.

-Sí. Prometo no volver a hacerlo.

La expresión de la cara de sus padres pasó de severa a complacida. La oveja descarriada había vuelto al redil.

-Me alegro de que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad.-declaró Saladino

-En ese caso, ¿Qué tal si hablamos de los preparativos para el curso en Fuente Roja? Hay mucho que hacer.

El teatro había funcionado a las mil maravillas. Sin embargo, lo peor venía después y el muro que separaba la calma de la furia contenida había de aguantar un poco más.

* * *

Los días pasaron volando en compañía de Saladino. No había otro abuelo igual que él y, a pesar de que no hubiera conseguido convencer a sus padres de enviarlo a la Escuela de Arte, Helia le apreciaba incluso más que antes.

Finalmente, llegó el momento de su partida. Marcus y él asistirían a Fuente Roja, la escuela para especialistas. La gran nave roja les esperaba en la puerta de la mansión. Sus padres se habían despedido cariñosamente de Marcus y, en cuanto a él, le aconsejaron que aprendiera disciplina.

-Allí te enseñarán a dejar de comportarte como un rebelde.-había dicho su padre-Tu hermano debería ser un referente para ti.

-No os preocupéis. Helia se convertirá en un magnífico especialista. Recordad que es mi nieto.

-Me conformo con que le quites esa idea de ser artista. Un hombre no puede vivir de sueños, y menos un Deramore.

Helia no estuvo de acuerdo. Él tenía alma de artista, no de guerrero. Ni siquiera sabía cómo coger una espada o disparar un arma. Se conformaba con la serenidad de los lienzos en blanco y los matices de los tubos de pintura. En realidad, siempre había pensado que se convertiría en una promesa de la pintura y, sin embargo, estaría metido en aquel mundo de especialistas en cuestión de horas. La idea de que a lo mejor ese era su destino le consoló un poco. La suerte estaba echada y no había vuelta atrás. Fuente Roja le esperaba.


	3. Llegada

La silueta de Fuente Roja comenzaba a perfilarse en el horizonte. A medida que se acercaban, Helia notaba que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago. De repente, su valentía se había esfumado como el humo de un cigarrillo. Echaba de menos Lexis, su planeta natal y también su habitación repleta de dibujos y a Friedrich, el viejo mayordomo. _No eres ningún cobarde, Helia. _Eso era lo que se repetía constantemente.

No tardaron demasiado en bajar de la nave. Fue entonces cuando Helia se dio cuenta de las titánicas proporciones de la que iba a ser su nueva escuela. Fuente Roja era una fortaleza situada en lo alto de una montaña y rodeada de un enorme bosque de pinos. Según le había referido su abuelo, el edificio constaba de seis plantas: la primera era donde se aparcaban las naves y la segunda era un recibidor por el que se accedía al resto de la escuela, que constaba, en su mayoría, de aulas y dormitorios para los estudiantes. Además, contaba con un estupendo gimnasio y un gran estadio en el que se celebraban las competiciones. En ese momento Helia comprendió por qué su hermano solía decir que para él era como estar en el paraíso.

Antes de marcharse a su despacho, Saladino les había dicho que se quedaran en el recibidor para que les informaran de cuáles iban a ser sus habitaciones. Helia reparó en que el encargado de esa tarea era el mismo hombre que había acompañado a su abuelo a Lexis. Podría medir casi dos metros y parecía tan fuerte como un toro. Su voz, grave y profunda, hacía justicia a su aspecto.

-¡Alumnos de primer año!-gritó-¡Estáis en la tercera planta!

Una multitud de chicos se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

-Vete con los novatos, hermano. No hagas enfadar a Codatorta.

Helia decidió hacerle caso a Marcus y siguió al resto de los chicos. Deambuló algunos minutos por el corredor de la tercera planta hasta que vio su nombre escrito en un papel situado junto a la puerta de la habitación número quince. Al entrar observó que iba a tener un compañero. Dejó su maleta sobre la litera de abajo y esperó.

Poco después apareció un chico de su edad. Tenía el pelo rubio y su cara menuda quedaba prácticamente oculta por unas enormes gafas.

-Hola. Soy Tristan.-dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Yo me llamo Helia. Encantado de conocerte.

Tristan tenía pinta de ser un tipo simpático. Subió a la litera de arriba torpemente y comenzó a desempacar su maleta.

-¿Dibujas?-preguntó Tristan señalando el cuaderno y los lápices que Helia estaba sacando de su mochila.

-Sí.

-¿Podría verlos?

-Claro. Aquí los tienes.

El chico examinó el cuaderno detenidamente. Una gran sonrisa se formó en su cara.

-¡Vaya! Son muy bonitos. Tienes mucho talento, Helia. Yo no haría algo así ni en un millón de años.

Helia se sonrojó.

-No exageres. Es cuestión de práctica. Cualquiera puede aprender.

-¡No seas tan modesto! Deberías estar en la Escuela de Arte.

Eso, pensó, era un sueño hecho pedazos.

-Mis padres no me han dejado, por eso he venido a Fuente Roja.

Tristan bajó de un salto y se colocó junto a él. Sus ojos velados por las gafas emitieron un brillo especial.

-Pues a mí me gusta hacer maquetas, pero estoy aquí porque quiero ser valiente y convertirme en un gran domador de dragones.

A Helia le chocó la determinación con la que pronunció aquella frase. Esperaba que se le contagiara algo del espíritu de su compañero.

-Oye, Tristan, ¿por qué no vamos a la presentación del curso? Va a empezar dentro de un cuarto de hora.

-Por supuesto, compañero.

* * *

Las gradas del estadio estaban llenas de estudiantes emocionados y expectantes. Helia y Tristan se abrieron paso entre la marabunta y encontraron un sitio en parte del medio.

-Este estadio es gigantesco.

-¿Verdad que sí? Y lo mejor es que no falta nada para que vengamos aquí con los dragones.

Quizás Saladino tuviera razón y no todo era tan malo como había supuesto. De momento había conocido a Tristan, al que, pese al poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos, ya consideraba un amigo.

-Menos mal que papá y mamá no consintieron que fueras a la Escuela de Arte...

Helia se giró para toparse con su hermano. Marcus le miraba de forma arrogante, algo bastante frecuente en él.

-Déjame en paz.

-No te sulfures, hermanito. Disciplina, ¿recuerdas?

Una vez más, Helia contuvo su ira. Por suerte para él, Marcus y su prepotencia se marcharon enseguida por donde habían venido.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!-exclamó Tristan

Helia le miró, sin entender.

-¡Marcus Deramore es tu hermano!

-Sí, y ojalá no lo fuera.

Tristan puso cara de ofendido.

-¿Pero qué dices? Ese chico es uno de los mejores especialistas de Fuente Roja. No, es uno de los mejores especialistas de toda la dimensión Mágica.

-Y resulta que también en un prepotente que no para de meterse conmigo. Marcus es un idiota. No tienes más que hablar unos segundos con él para comprobarlo.

En sus recién estrenados dieciséis años de vida, Helia no recordaba un solo día en que su hermano mayor hubiera sido amable con él. Había llegado a la conclusión de que, más que un hermano, lo consideraba un estorbo al que fastidiar siempre que se le presentara la ocasión.

-Un momento.-continuó su compañero-Eso significa que tú eres... ¡eres el nieto del director Saladino!

-No se lo digas a nadie, por favor. Acabo de llegar y no quiero que empiecen a odiarme tan pronto.

-Me temo que a estas alturas ya lo sabrá toda la escuela. Si no, es cuestión de tiempo que se enteren. Algo así no pasa desapercibido. Mira tu hermano; alguien con tanto talento solo puede ser el nieto del director Saladino.

-Yo no soy como mi hermano, Tristan. Ya te dije que no estoy aquí por voluntad propia.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por una oleada de aplausos y vítores. Los estudiantes del último año salieron a la arena con los dragones para hacer una exhibición. Empezaron con unas piruetas imposibles seguidas de una demostración de dichas criaturas echando fuego por sus enormes bocas. El público se deshacía en halagos, especialmente hacia Marcus, que estaba subido sobre uno de los dragones. A su hermano mayor le encantaban ese tipo de pomposas manifestaciones de su habilidad y destreza como especialista.

Luego se hizo silencio y la figura de Saladino brotó de la nada, entre una espesa cortina de humo.

-¡Bienvenidos a Fuente Roja!- clamó-Un nuevo curso está a punto de comenzar. Muchos de vosotros ya sois especialistas casi veteranos y otros estáis aquí por vez primera. Estamos muy contentos de recibiros a todos y esperamos sinceramente que vuestra estancia en la escuela sea agradable. Fuente Roja ha permanecido aquí durante muchos siglos y por eso debéis sentiros honrados de pertenecer a ella. Un especialista no es solo un fiero e incansable guerrero en combate. También es un hombre de honor, comprometido, con fuertes principios y que siempre está dispuesto a luchar por la Dimensión Mágica y por sus convicciones. Estoy seguro de que todos vosotros aprenderéis estos valores y muchas cosas más. -Saladino se aclaró la voz e hizo una pequeña pausa-Y, sin más dilación ¡Queda inaugurado el nuevo curso!

De nuevo hubo aplausos. Helia se alegró de que su abuelo hubiera reservado un hueco para él en su discurso de bienvenida. Estaba dispuesto a esforzarse al máximo y, al igual que su compañero Tristan, él también perseguiría sus sueños, aunque eso implicase tener que pasar por Fuente Roja, lo que él consideraba _la temible escuela para especialistas._


	4. Novatos

Tras la espectacular bienvenida, los chicos visitaron la escuela. Tristan consiguió convencer a Helia para echarle un vistazo a los dragones. No obstante, la misión fracasó. Los establos estaban cerrados con un complicado sistema de seguridad. Luego se pasearon por el gimnasio y, después de perderse por los pasillos en más de una ocasión, lograron encontrar el camino al comedor. A Helia le resultó de lo más curiosa la voracidad de Tristan y estuvo riéndose durante toda la cena. Además, Leo, uno de los chicos de segundo curso, les habló a cerca de los distintos grupos.

-¿Veis a esos que se sientan allí al fondo? Esos son los de último año. Siempre se llevan las mejores misiones.

Helia reconoció a Marcus entre el grupo de los mayores. Al parecer, sus amigos eran idénticos a él.

-Y aquellos son los de intercambio. La mayoría vienen del monasterio de Rocaluz para entrenarse.

Helia y Tristan miraron en todas direcciones, asintiendo cada vez que Leo les informaba sobre los alumnos.

-Ahora estáis en primero y a penas sabéis nada, pero el año que viene ya conoceréis a más de media escuela.

Había tantísimos alumnos que Helia tenía serias dudas al respecto, aunque sí que esperaba hacer unos cuantos amigos. Así al menos sería más llevadero.

* * *

La habitación de Tristan y Helia era bastante sencilla. Las paredes eran de color verde oscuro y contaba con un baño. El mobiliario se componía de un par de mesas de estudio, un armario y la litera. Lo mejor eran las vistas. A través de la ventana se podía ver todo el bosque de pinos y, un poco más lejos, estaban el lago Rocaluz y Alfea, la escuela para hadas.

-Mañana va a ser nuestro primer día.-dijo Tristan-Estoy deseando saber cómo serán las clases.

-Leo comentó que tendríamos sesión de entrenamientos con ese tal Codatorta.

-Tiene pinta de ser muy duro de pelar. ¿Has visto cómo gritaba esta mañana en el recibidor?

Ambos rieron.

-Tristan.

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Desembucha, compañero.

-¿Por qué te gustan tanto los dragones?

El chico se quitó las gafas y miró a Helia desde la litera de arriba. Sus ojos ambarinos se ensombrecieron.

-Es que mi padre era domador de dragones.-explicó-Yo era muy pequeño cuando murió, pero aún me acuerdo de las historias que me contaba. Decía que los dragones eran las criaturas más maravillosas de la Dimensión Mágica y que provenían del fuego del Dragón. Llevo queriendo domar dragones desde que era un crío.

Era una historia muy triste. Aun así, Helia habría agradecido que su padre le hubiera prestado un poco más de atención. Cuando era pequeño siempre jugaba solo escondiéndose por los rincones de la mansión.

-Perdona. No tenía ni idea.

-No pasa nada. Yo estoy muy contento de haber venido a Fuente Roja y también de que seamos compañeros.

-Ya no solo somos compañeros, Tristan. Ahora somos amigos.

-Claro que sí. Amigos para siempre.

Estuvieron un buen rato callados hasta que Helia se dio cuenta de que su amigo se había dormido. Decidió imitarle y el sueño acabó por vencerlo.

* * *

El despertador sonó a las siete en punto. Los dos amigos se levantaron con una mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo. Se pusieron el uniforme rápidamente y bajaron a desayunar. Leo les esperaba sentado en la misma mesa de la noche anterior.

-Espero que hayáis dormido bien porque hoy os espera una buena.-declaró

-¿Es por lo de Codatorta? No le tenemos ningún miedo.

Leo se puso serio ante el comentario de Tristan.

-Pues deberíais tenérselo. Ese hombre es peor que un general del ejército y a los de primero les da bastante caña.

-Lo superaremos. Tú has sobrevivido, ¿no?

* * *

Poco después se encontraban en la arena del estadio ante el temible Codatorta. Por lo visto, se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

-¡Callaos!-gritó nada más llegar.

Un silencio sepulcral se cernió sobre los alumnos.

-Seguro que ya os han hablado de mí. Me llamo Codatorta y voy a ser el encargado de hacer de vosotros hombres.

Codatorta miró a los chicos uno por uno, con una visible expresión de descontento.

-Ahora no sois mejores que una panda de niñas pequeñas que juegan con muñequitas, pero eso va a cambiar. Hoy empieza lo que muchos de vosotros terminaréis por denominar infierno.

Helia tragó saliva.

-¡Vamos! ¡Corred!

-¿Cuánto tiempo, Codatorta?-se atrevió a preguntar uno de los alumnos.

El hombre se giró lentamente. Su semblante era amenazador.

-¿A caso he mencionado que hubiera un espacio para ruegos y preguntas?

-No.

-¡Entonces no quiero oír más estupideces! Y no soy Codatorta, niñita. ¡Para vosotros soy señor! ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí, señor!-contestaron todos al unísono.

-¡Corred!-repitió

Nadie más tuvo la osadía de replicar. Leo llevaba razón, una clase con Codatorta era peor que estar en el ejército. Estuvieron corriendo más de dos horas bajo el sol abrasador del estadio y, por si fuera poco, Marcus les honró con su presencia durante el entrenamiento.

-Estás haciendo un trabajo excelente, Codatorta. Así mi hermanito aprenderá lo que es el esfuerzo y la disciplina.

-¿Tu hermano está aquí, Deramore?

-Sí. Es ese de allí.-dijo señalando a Helia.

-No se parece mucho a ti, pero tranquilo, voy a hacer de él un especialista en toda regla.

-Eso espero. Helia es el rebelde de la familia.

-Ya sabes que detesto los rebeldes.

Helia no escuchó la conversación entera, aunque intuía que no podía tratarse de nada bueno viniendo de su hermano y de aquel energúmeno de Codatorta.

Algo distrajo su atención en ese momento. Tristan estaba en el suelo y uno de los chicos discutía con él.

-Mira por dónde vas.-le espetó

-Lo siento.-dijo Tristan mientras se levantaba-Me he tropezado.

-No me extraña que no veas nada con unas gafas como esas. Son más grandes que tú, cuatro ojos.

-Ya se ha disculpado.-intervino Helia-No hace falta que le insultes.

-¿Qué hacéis ahí parados?-la voz de Codatorta resonó por todo el estadio-¡Deramore, Krupp, Ranieri, seguid corriendo!

El chico que se estaba metiendo con Tristan miró a Helia con resentimiento.

-Deramore, ¿eh? Esto no va a quedar así.

Genial. Era el primer día y ya se la habían jurado. ¿Qué más podría pasar?


	5. Enemigos

La sesión de entrenamientos con Codatorta les había dejado exhaustos. Helia estaba convencido de que su empiece en Fuente Roja no había podido ser peor; por no hablar del tal Ranieri, que tenía pinta de ser otro dolor de cabeza más. Sentir el agua tibia de la ducha sobre él le transportó al cielo. El sol había quemado bastante su piel durante la carrera. Por otra parte, saber que iba a estar en clase otras cuatro horas le deprimía muchísimo.

Tal y como Helia sospechaba, las cosas no mejoraron mucho el resto de la jornada. Las clases de supervivencia eran un suplicio, al igual que las aburridas lecciones de biología mágica. También tuvo que aguantar dos horas de lecciones a cerca de primeros auxilios. ¡Cómo echaba en falta sus adorados dibujos!

Después de una comida copiosa y una entretenida charla con algunos de los chicos de primer año, Tristan y Helia fueron al lago Rocaluz a pasar la tarde. Era un lugar muy tranquilo, rodeado de naturaleza y animales. Mientras Tristan se dedicaba a explorar por ahí, Helia sacó su bloc de dibujo. Pintar el lago sería una excelente idea. Comenzó haciendo un boceto y, poco a poco, fue delineando los contornos. Con todo, la paz no duró demasiado. Ranieri, sus amigos y algunas chicas aparecieron entre los árboles.

-¿A quién tenemos aquí, chicos? Si es Deramore...-la molesta risita de Ranieri le hizo daño en los oídos.

Helia fingió que no le había escuchado. No pensaba seguirle la corriente. Entones Ranieri le quitó el bloc de dibujo.

-Devuélvemelo.

-Mirad todos. Deramore es un artista. ¿Te presto mis ceras de colores, princesita?

Las carcajadas estallaron entre los amigos de aquel patán. Helia contó hasta diez.

-Vamos, defiéndete.-le instó Ranieri tras empujarlo con violencia.

Tenía que calmarse. No podía permitir que lo sacara de sus casillas.

-Dámelo, por favor.

De repente, Helia se vio rodeado por los amigos de Ranieri.

-Si quieres recuperar tus dibujitos, pelea.

Helia notó que algo se estampaba contra su mejilla. Era el puño de Ranieri.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado o se lo vas a contar a tu abuelito Saladino? ¡Estoy temblando!

El muro había caído. Ya solo quedaba la rabia.

-Tú lo has querido.

Helia le respondió con otro puñetazo. Durante un par de minutos solo sintió golpes por todo el cuerpo. Resultaba difícil defenderse cuando el adversario era fuerte y, si a eso le sumaba los continuos empujones de los amigos de este, ganar no era una tarea fácil. Tras una potente patada en la boca del estómago, Helia se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas, momento que Ranieri aprovechó para situarse encima. El último puñetazo que su contrincante le asestó fue definitivo y doloroso, muy doloroso.

-Eso te enseñará a no meterte donde no te llaman, princesita. Díselo también a tu amiguito el cuatro ojos.-arguyó-Ah, por cierto, aquí tienes tus dibujos.

Y se fue riéndose escandalosamente. Helia permaneció tumbado sobre la hierba flanqueado por un montón de dibujos desparramados. No era capaz de moverse. El daño había sido demasiado grande.

-¡Helia!-chilló Tristan, que había regresado de su expedición por el lago-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Ranieri... nos hemos peleado y...

Su amigo se puso pálido.

-¡Cielos! Voy a llevarte ahora mismo a la enfermería. Estás sangrando.

Helia negó con la cabeza.

-No. Si alguien se entera será peor, hazme caso.

-Está bien. Por lo menos te ayudaré a levantarte.

Una punzada de dolor le sacudió de la cabeza a los pies. A duras penas, Helia consiguió apoyarse en Tristan y fueron juntos hasta la habitación. Hasta tumbarse en la cama le resultaba molesto.

-Espérame aquí. Voy a por un botiquín.-le informó Tristan.

Aquella pelea había sido la mayor humillación de su vida. Se arrepentía de no haberse defendido, de dejar que Ranieri le golpeara como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase. Probablemente se habría convertido en el hazmerreir de Fuente Roja. Le hubiera gustado tomarla con algún mueble, pero le dolía tanto el cuerpo que mover la falange de un dedo suponía un reto insuperable. Por suerte, Tristan había prestado atención durante la clase de primeros auxilios.

-¿Cómo te han sacudido de esa manera?

-No lo sé, Tristan. Pasó todo muy rápido. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba en el suelo con Ranieri encima atizándome.

-Ha sido porque me has defendido esta mañana, Helia. Yo tendría que haberme llevado la paliza.

Helia sintió que el hielo que tenía junto al labio le quemaba.

-No. Han venido a por mí. Sabían que Saladino es mi abuelo. Creo que te empujó en el estadio para que sucediera algo así.

-Esos tipos se merecen una buena lección. Han llegado demasiado lejos.

Tristan había acertado. La venganza era necesaria en ciertas ocasiones y en la familia Deramore el tema estaba a la orden del día. Intentó imaginarse que era Marcus para pensar un plan brillante. El problema era que si salía mal estaría en un lío muy gordo. Helia se dio por vencido. Estaba atado de pies y manos. Ser el nieto del director y el hermano pequeño de uno de los mejores especialistas no era ninguna ventaja. Recordó aquello de afrontar los obstáculos con positividad. Quería pensar que solo había sido un ajuste de cuentas. Quizás alguien le diera su merecido a aquel idiota de Ranieri, pero ¿quién? La verdad es que ignoraba por completo la respuesta.

Esa noche no se molestó en bajar a cenar. Su último deseo era que todos le vieran en un estado tan lamentable. Tristan le había prometido (aunque de mala gana) guardarle el secreto, aunque seguro que Ranieri iría por ahí jactándose de que le había dado una buena paliza. Y al día siguiente le esperaba otra sesión de tortura con Codatorta. Tristan regresó del comedor con unas cuantas chocolatinas y un zumo.

-No es mucho, pero es mejor que quedarse sin cenar.

-Gracias. Ojalá se acabe pronto esta maldita pesadilla.

-Hoy has tenido un mal día. Estas rachas no duran eternamente. Mañana será diferente.

- A ver si es verdad. Ya nada puede ir peor.


	6. Bromas

Helia se había equivocado. ¿Quién dijo que las cosas no podían ir a peor? Todo le salía rematadamente mal desde que puso un pie en Fuente Roja. Codatorta no había tenido compasión esa mañana y les había informado de que pronto empezarían a practicar con espadas y otras armas.

-Los especialistas de verdad luchan con armas de verdad.

Eso era lo que les repetía constantemente. Naturalmente, a él no le seducía en absoluto la idea de que alguno de sus compañeros le volviera a dejar en ridículo delante de la clase. Por supuesto, la noticia del accidente se había extendido como la pólvora y su ya de por sí penosa reputación había quedado hecha pedacitos. A eso había que sumarle el adorable mote por el que habían empezado a llamarle: _princesita._

Agotado y molesto, Helia regresó a su habitación en cuanto le fue posible. Ya veía la puerta número quince, cuando escuchó voces al final del pasillo.

-¡¿Dónde está Deramore?!

La figura robusta de Codatorta se recortó contra la luz de las ventanas. Helia percibió cómo se le congelaba la sangre en las venas.

-¡Deramore!

No parecía muy contento.

-¿Sí, señor?

-¿Cómo te has atrevido a pintarrajear la puerta del gimnasio? ¡No me gustan nada las bromitas, mocoso!

Helia no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando.

-No sé a qué se refiere, señor.

Una mueca de furia se formó en la cara del profesor.

-¿Ah, no? Entonces explícame esto.

Ante la atónita mirada de Helia, Codatorta extrajo un trozo de papel de su bolsillo que le resultó bastante familiar. Era uno de sus dibujos.

-Creo que no hay nadie más que disfrute haciendo garabatos en Fuente Roja, Deramore. Esta "obra de arte" estaba junto a la otra pintada.

-Le juro que yo no he sido, señor. Debe de haber una equivocación.

-¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Deramore?!-Codatorta acercó su cara a la del chico-Vas a ir de cabeza al despacho del director. A ver si ahora tienes lo que hay que tener.

Codatorta lo agarró con fuerza del brazo y lo llevó a rastras hasta la puerta del director.

* * *

Saladino lo recibió visiblemente disgustado. Tenía que reconocer que allí, sentado en el enorme sillón de su despacho, intimidaba un poco.

-Estoy muy decepcionado contigo, Helia.

-Pero...

-¡Cállate, Deramore! El director está hablando.

-Gracias, Codatorta.

Se avecinaba una buena bronca.

-Lo que has hecho ha sido una falta de disciplina muy grave y no va a quedar impune. Vas a tener que asumir las consecuencias de tus actos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted, director.

Saladino miró a su nieto de forma severa, aunque, en el fondo, estaba dolido.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho, Helia? ¿Es que acaso no te hemos tratado bien en la escuela?

-Soy inocente. Lo prometo. Ni siquiera sé exactamente lo que ha pasado.

-No me lo puedo creer... ¡Codatorta ha encontrado uno de tus dibujos!

-Pero yo no he pintado nada. Han debido de ponerlo allí para inculparme.

La cara de Ranieri pasó fugaz por su mente. Había tenido que ser él, puesto que se había dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible el corto periodo de tiempo que llevaba en Fuente Roja.

-¿No me digas?-ironizó Codatorta-¿Y quién sugieres que ha sido el autor?

No podía contarlo o eso supondría otra paliza, o quizás algo peor.

-¿Está viendo, director? No dice nada porque ha sido él.

-Lo que estás haciendo no es correcto, Helia. Pensé que te habíamos enseñado mejor, pero supongo que me equivocaba.-la voz de Saladino se endureció-Recibirás un castigo. Codatorta te explicará todo.

Helia no contestó. Ya no serviría de nada. Volvía a estar solo.

-Te quiero en el gimnasio dentro de diez minutos. No tardes.

-Ya puedes irte, Helia.

Saladino se dio la vuelta para ponerse de cara al enorme ventanal del despacho. Estaba claro que había sido su última palabra.

* * *

Helia entró en el gimnasio muerto de miedo. ¿Cuál sería el castigo de Codatorta? Seguro que nada bueno. El dolor de la paliza del día anterior volvió a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Codatorta señaló los servicios que había junto al gimnasio.

-En el armario de los servicios hay productos de limpieza. Cógelos y borra esa maldita pintada de la puerta. Después limpiarás las letrinas.

-Sí, señor.

-Así te lo pensarás mejor la próxima vez que se te ocurra gastar otra de tus despreciables bromitas. Vendré en un rato a supervisar. Disfruta de tu castigo, Deramore.-dijo mientras se alejaba.

Ningún castigo es bueno, pero el suyo no era de los peores. En su imaginación se había visto en alguna especie de máquina de tortura o sumergido en el lago Rocaluz con una piedra atada a la pierna.

Sin embargo, las letrinas le hicieron cambiar de opinión. Era el espectáculo más nauseabundo de su vida. Helia tuvo que limpiar tapándose la nariz para no vomitar. Había de todo en aquel lugar, y no era precisamente agradable. No le extrañaba que las limpiadoras no pasaran mucho por los servicios del gimnasio. Estar ardiendo entre las llamas del infierno hubiera resultado placentero en comparación con aquellas asquerosas letrinas.

Luego se ocupó de la pintada. Alguien había hecho una caricatura de Codatorta con una serie de comentarios indeseables en la puerta del gimnasio. Eran fosforescentes para que el color resaltara. No fue nada fácil borrarlas. Le dolían terriblemente los brazos y tenía las manos enrojecidas de la lejía. Una vez que los aseos quedaron relucientes y la puerta despejada, Helia tuvo la sensación de que iba a caerse redondo al suelo. La jugada de Ranieri le estaba saliendo bastante cara. ¿Por qué le odiaba tanto? Antes de ir a la escuela, ni tan siquiera se conocían. Ignoraba si sería capaz de aguantar un curso entero así.

Codatorta hizo acto de presencia cuando el sol casi se había ido.

-Por fin se ha esfumado esa grotesca manifestación artística tuya. Buen trabajo, Deramore.

-¿Puedo retirarme ya, señor?

-Lárgate.-parecía satisfecho-Y recuerda que la próxima vez no seré tan blando contigo. Te tengo vigilado. Ya le dije a tu hermano que detesto a los rebeldes.


	7. Fracaso

En las semanas sucesivas, la rutina se apoderó de la vida de Helia. Comer, entrenar y estudiar: eso era lo único que hacía. Había conseguido encauzar las clases teóricas, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de las prácticas. Tal y como él mismo había vaticinado, era un desastre de especialista. Por otra parte, los ánimos se habían calmado y Ranieri no había vuelto a hacer ninguna jugarreta. Claro, que eso no quitaba que le humillara en la lucha con armas cada vez que se le presentaba la ocasión. Helia era consciente de que sus compañeros eran muy superiores a él como especialistas y por eso le daba miedo su inminente participación en el campeonato de Magix.

-Los de primero competiréis en la categoría inferior. Vuestro objetivo es llegar lo más alto que podáis. Si demostráis vuestro talento ante los jueces tendréis mucho ganado. Esta tarde colgaré la lista en el pasillo. No olvidéis mirarla.

* * *

Tristan empujó a su compañero por el corredor. Estaba muy emocionado con lo del campeonato y no era en absoluto de extrañar. Manejaba la espada con gran precisión, sacaba notas excelentes en los exámenes y se entendía con los dragones como nadie. En unos años se convertiría en una joven promesa y seguro que entraría a formar parte de alguna unidad de élite del ejército.

-Mira, allí está la lista.

Helia paseó sus ojos por el papel. Había dos grupos: en uno figuraban los nombres de aquellos que Codatorta había considerado mejores y en el otro... bueno, en el otro estaba su nombre y el de algunos alumnos más. Justo debajo de la palabra _banquillo. _

-No me puedo creer que me hayan puesto en el primer grupo. ¡Menuda pasada!

-Me alegro mucho por ti, Tristan. Seguro que lo harás muy bien.

Tristan notó algo raro en la voz de su compañero. Se sintió culpable.

-Esto es solamente una estúpida lista, Helia...

-No te preocupes por mí. Ya me lo esperaba.

Un chico de primero tiró del brazo de Tristan en ese momento.

-Vamos a salir a celebrarlo. ¿Te vienes?

Tristan no contestó enseguida. Helia se dio cuenta de la situación.

-Ve con ellos. Estaré bien, de verdad.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro. Además, yo también tengo planes.

Su compañero se marchó con los chico de la clase. Helia salió fuera a tomar el aire. Agradeció que no hubiera un alma en los jardines traseros porque al sentarse sobre la hierba para mirar las estrellas un extraño sentimiento le invadió por dentro. Aunque se alegraba por Tristan, no podía evitar verse como un completo fracaso. Sabía que dentro de poco lo dejarían atrás y pensó que no era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así. Llevaba toda su vida siendo una decepción y sus padres se habían encargado de demostrárselo. Primero había sido Marcus el que le había dejado en la sombra y ahora eran sus propios compañeros. Él era el inadaptado, el bicho raro que no encuentra su sitio, la oveja negra dentro del rebaño blanco. Hasta entonces le había bastado con aislarse dentro de sí mismo, con acostumbrarse a la soledad, pero había llegado a un punto sin retorno. Quería cambiar y no sabía cómo.

Una estrella fugaz atravesó el cielo. Helia enterró la cabeza en las rodillas y pidió un deseo igual que cuando era pequeño. Anhelaba encontrar el camino para ser alguien y abandonar de una vez por todas al chico solitario, retraído y asustado en que se había convertido. Quizás alguien le escuchara desde allí arriba o, por lo menos, eso quería creer.


	8. Despertar

**Siento que el capítulo anterior fuese tan corto, pero es que a partir de ahí hay un cambio en el rumbo de la historia. Es ese punto sin retorno que mencioné antes. Bueno, dicho esto, disfrutad del capítulo y no dudéis en comentar qué os ha parecido.**

Solo había cuatro alumnos en el gimnasio ese día: Tanaka, Milo, Hans y Helia. Ellos conformaban el grupo del banquillo que no había sido elegido para competir. El resto de la clase entrenaría a una hora distinta y, por supuesto, a un nivel ligeramente superior. Las probabilidades de que se lesionaran durante el campeonato y tuvieran que ser sustituidos eran bastante bajas. Lo más seguro era que ninguno de aquellos cinco chicos tuviera jamás su momento de gloria.

Codatorta se presentó ante ellos a las seis y media. Les había hecho levantarse temprano porque, según decía, así rendirían mucho más. Helia había dormido poco debido a sus angustias y cavilaciones nocturnas. No obstante, trataría de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

-Supongo que todos vosotros sabéis perfectamente por qué estáis aquí.-Codatorta se paseó por delante de sus alumnos con su habitual cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Sí, señor!

-Bien, entonces seré breve. Normalmente, nadie tiene demasiado en cuenta a los suplentes, pero son bastante importantes. Por eso voy a hacer que espabiléis de aquí al gran día.

Codatorta señaló el suelo con el dedo.

-Empezaremos con una tanda de trescientas flexiones.

Los chicos obedecieron y el profesor sonrió con malicia. ¿Qué les tendría preparado?

-Baja esos brazos, Tanaka. Esa no es forma de hacer flexiones.-Codatorta se agachó junto al chico, que sudaba sin parar. Luego les echó un vistazo a los otros alumnos.- Para alcanzar la gloria primero hay que besar el suelo. Tened esto muy presente.

Efectivamente, Helia estaba besando el suelo y, para ser exactos, trescientas veces. Una vez hubieron acabado con las flexiones, se pusieron en pie. Los chicos estaban exhaustos, pero nadie iba a informar de ello a Codatorta.

-Había pensado que corrieseis un rato, sin embargo, voy a hacer un cambio de planes. Pasaremos directamente a la lucha con armas. Coged las espadas, señoritas. ¡Hans, Deramore! Vosotros seréis los primeros.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Los dos chicos se situaron uno frente al otro, ambos un tanto cohibidos. Helia no conocía demasiado a Hans, solo de haberle visto en alguna ocasión en la clase o en la cantina. El chico era un poco más alto que él y sus músculos se marcaban bajo la tela del uniforme. Su mirada delataba que no quería hacerle daño, pero sus actos le decían lo contrario. Hans lanzó una fuerte estocada que Helia esquivó con un poco de dificultad. A esta le siguieron unas cuantas más, haciendo que su oportunidad de atacar quedara prácticamente anulada. Helia hacía malabarismos con su espada para que ninguna le acertara.

-¡Ataca de una vez, Deramore!

Helia cometió un gran error al mirar hacia Codatorta. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la espada de Hans atravesó la tela que cubría su hombro izquierdo, haciéndole una pequeña herida. Luego, con una potente patada, consiguió que perdiera el equilibrio. La espada se le escapó de las manos y se clavó en el suelo junto a él.

En ese momento el mundo pareció detenerse. La voz de Codatorta se volvió un susurro lejano y distorsionado. Helia escuchaba tan solo la sangre agolpándose en sus oídos y los frenéticos latidos de su corazón. Las imágenes comenzaron a pasar ante sus ojos: La risa histérica de Ranieri, los insultos de su hermano, los reproches de sus padres, la expresión decepcionada de Saladino...

Y aquel sentimiento apareció de nuevo. El sabor de la humillación volvía a dejarle un regusto bilioso en la boca.

Trató de contenerse una vez más, pero el muro ficticio tras el que se hallaba su ira había estallado en mil pedazos. Era como un caudaloso río que fluía por sus venas y le envenenaba la sangre sepultando la soledad y la derrota.

En una fracción de segundo volvió a la realidad. La realidad en la que la espada de Hans pendía peligrosamente sobre su cabeza. Helia rodó hacia derecha y, sin saber muy bien cómo, se levantó y recogió su espada. Clavó los ojos en su adversario, pero ya no veía a Hans, sino a Ranieri, a Marcus y a sus padres. Veía sus miedos, la angustia y, sobre todo, al chico triste y solitario agazapado en un rincón de la mansión Deramore que lloraba en silencio.

Con un ágil movimiento, Helia blandió su espada como si no hubiera hecho otra cosa en su vida. Hans trató de retroceder, sin éxito. El arma le dio de lleno en el costado. El chico se llevó las manos a la herida y Helia aprovechó para situarse detrás de él y rodearle el cuello con un brazo. Su adversario profirió un grito ahogado y alzó las manos para indicar que se rendía.

-Ya es suficiente, Deramore. Has ganado el combate.

Hans se apartó de él y le miró incrédulo, aunque luego le dio la mano en señal de deportividad.

El resto de la clase pasó relativamente rápido. Tras el combate entre Milo y Tanaka, Codatorta les permitió marcharse. Helia estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando el profesor se le acercó.

-No sé qué has hecho, Deramore, pero me has sorprendido.

Helia esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

-Estoy esforzándome, señor. Eso es todo.

-A lo mejor me he equivocado contigo. Tu talento con la espada es innegable.-Codatorta le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.-Quizás si entrenases un poco más podrías ponerte al nivel de la otra clase.

-Sería un honor para mí, señor.

El profesor meditó unos instantes. Helia notó que su corazón saltaba de alegría. No todos los días se recibían cumplidos así por parte del temible Codatorta. Tendría que celebrarlo.

-Voy a darte una oportunidad. Mañana te unirás al otro grupo.

Helia percibió que estaba sudando. Su respiración era irregular y entrecortada, pero lo había hecho. El sabor de la derrota había dejado paso a una alegría tan grande que le desbordaba completamente.


End file.
